What Would You Do?
by icecreampuff
Summary: As a girl of 17, I met a man who changed my life. I had to face my fears and go on an adventure, but it was definitely worth it. YuseixOC, rated T for language and suggestive scenarios. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay! I was feeling nostalgic recently, and I was reading all the Yusei Fudo fanfics I could find, even on quizilla. I guess I just noticed that in almost every story, the O.C. is a signer, or is super good at dueling, or otherwise sort of a mary sue, or it's just a character that I don't feel any connection to. I know I've done the same in the past, no matter how much I want to forget it! Anyways, please enjoy! I didn't beta this so there may be some typos...

Oh! By the way, I'll probably use the Japanese names here and things like that, but for Blitz and Nervin, I don't think that they had names in the subbed version, but after the initial set up of this story, I'll be using the Japanese terminology.

* * *

My name is Pinoko. I live in Satellite, and I work at the garbage recycling plant just like everyone else. Unfortunately, I'm not like everyone else. I had to go and get wrapped up in this crazy story all becasue I wanted to see Neo Domino City, just once. My story starts on a night like any other.

On my way back home from work, I was lucky (or unlucky) enough to see something not usually seen in satellite. A puppy! Everyone in Satellite is dirt poor, incuding myself, and that's why there's almost no pets here. All by its lonesome it trudged into one of Satellite's many tunnels. It looked very hungry and very tired. My heart bled for the poor pooch!

I jogged after the young dog into the tunnel. I was, admittedly, quite scared. Who wouldn't be? Satellite has no shortage of criminals and lots of them like to lurk in these tunnels.

I saw the dog rounding the corner just as I stepped into the tube. I chased after it, turning the corner and approching the pup.

"Hey there, little guy. You poor thing... You can come home with me if you want," I said to the small gray dog. I held out my hand, which he sniffed, then I lifted him up and held him on my chest.

"What a cute puppy you are!" I praised, scratching just behind his ear.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" A voice came from behind. I jumped, startled, and let out a loud shriek. I turned around and started backing up, still screaming.

"Hey, be careful! You're gonna...!" He said just beforei tripped and fell on my rump.

"See? You got hurt. Are you okay?" The man came nearer.

"St-stay back!O-or... or I'll-I'll really hurt you! I'll b-b-beat you up before you can even think about-about taking my purse!" I pointed my finger accusingly.

"Wait a... Steal your purse? What you think I'm some kind of theif?" he asked. The man stepped into the light, revealing a boy with navy dreads in a ponytail and small glasses perched on his nose. He reached out a hand to help me up.

"Oh! I'm very sorry! I thought you were sum trying to sneak up on a defenseless woman like myself and grab my purse..." I apologized, taking his hand.

"Hey, Nervin. What's the hold up?" Another voice called. "It's starting, you know."

"Ah, sorry. By the way, my name's Nervin." He held out his hand again. I shook it.

"I'm Pinoko. Sorry about that... It's just, I've had my purse snatched 22 times this year! And it's only September..."

"22? Are you joking?"

"No! There are a lot of dirty purse-snatchers in Satellite and I guess I'm just an easy target. That's why I never carry money. But! I've still lost 22 purses!"

"Ah, I have to get back to my friends. You're welcome to come and rest your feet for a while."

"Oh! That's very kind of you. I'll take you up on that offer." I _did_ justwalk 3 miles, so a little break sounded nice. I followed Nervin back to a tent set up on the side of the tunnel. We entered and inside were two men, one standing and one in a chair, fiddling with a computer monitor.

"Did I miss it?" Nervin asked.

"No, it's just starting," said the man who was standing. "More importantly, who's this chick?"

"I just met her. I offered to let her rest here for a bit."

"Oh, you can sit here if you want." The man in the chair stood up. "I'm Tank, and this is Blitz."

"I'm Pinoko. Thank you very much," I said as I sat in the chair. The pup in my arms barked.

"And who is this?" Blitz asked, leaning down and outting his face near the dog.

"This little guy? I just picked him up off the street. I think I'll name him Rocky." Rocky put a paw on Blitz's face and made a little yip. Then I turned to the screen which showed a riding dueal between some guy they call "The King" and another duelist. The match wa sover quickly and they moved on to an interview with the blonde man. Then it was interrupted with a revving sound from outside.

I looked to my right and saw a handsome man with a red D-Wheel.

"KYAAAA!" I jumped out of my seat. "I-I'll hurt you if you tr-try to rob me, purse-snatcher!" I threatened. The purse-snatcher sent me a look.

"No, no. He's our friend Yusei," Nervin assured me. Tank turned off the broadcast.

"Sorry about that. Jack's been bugging us after all, and this is the only place the T.V. will get reception."

"He sure was something. He's getting even stronger." Nervin put his hands in his pockets.

"Was he facing a wimp?" Yusei sked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" I turned to Blitz. " He looked pretty tough to me!" Rocky barked.

"If you think he's strong, you must be some kind of weakling," Nervin muttered.

"That's mean!" I cried.

"He was probably no big deal, then." Yusei commented.

"How's your D-Wheel?" Tank asked.

"Don't go there. You can tell just by looking, can't you?" Blitz scolded.

"I guess. Wonder why Jack took the D-Wheel he had before and-"

"Get a clue, already!"

"But we're all mad at Jack! Truth be told, Yusei would robably be the King at that stadium. To top it off, Jack even took the D-Wheel that Yusei managed to build!"

Suddenly, someone called out from afar.

"Yusei!" A little boy with curly red hair came into view.

"PURSE-SNATCHER!" I cried. Everyone looked at me exasperatedly., so I guessed that he must be another one of their friends.

"But, but..!" I pled. "I told you! I've been robbed 22 times this year! You never know when it could happen! Once before, I was robbed by a cashier while paying for groceries!"

"I feel sorry for you..." the boy said.

"Rally, what's the rush?" said Nervin.

"Yusei!" Rally ran up to Yusei and pulled something out of his pocket. "You can use this, right? For your D-Wheel?" I followed the others as they approached Rally.

"Hey, this is brand new! Where'd you get this?" Blitz grabbed Rally's wrist.

"You're wrong!" Rally pulled away. "I found this in some junk."

"You haven't been stealing again, have you?"

"If that's stolen, we could all get caught!" Tank siad.

"I'd hate it if they put this on _us_..." Nervin poked a yellow mark on Rally's cheek.

"Stop it." Yusei stood and held out his hand to Rally, who gave him the chip happily.

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Blitz questioned.

"Bet'cha it'll be fast!" Rally said excitedly. Yusei fiddled about his bike with the chip.

"Actually, this may be a bit forward of me, but... Would you mind terribly if I maybe sat on that D-Wheel? I mean, I can't drive it or anythimng, but its so beautiful! I've only ever seen them in pictures! Please, can I, Yusei?" I begged him. He thought about it a bit.

"Alright, but sitting is all you get to do, Miss...?" He trailed off.

"Please, call me Pinoko. Hold this for a moment." I handed Rocky over to him and got on the D-Wheel. Yusei held Rocky out at arms length like he didnt know what to do with him.

"Hehe, here, I'll take him," I giggled, retrieving Rocky from Yusei's hands and placing him in my jacket pocket. I put my hands on the seat in front of me and leaned forward to look closer.

"This is... This is amazing! Yusei, where did you get this D-Wheel?!" I grinned at him.

"I made it."

"Yusei, are you really leaving?" Nervin piped up.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going."

"Just give it up." Blitz said. "You know he doesn't belong with us. Jack's been different from us from the start."

"Take 'er for a spin! It'll go super fast!" Rally handed a helmet to Yusei.

Suddenly, a spotlight shone down on us.

"Rally Dawson! You are in possession of stolen property! Surrender immediatley! You'll never escape with that marker!"

"I'm sorry! I stole it, but only because I really wanted Yusei to beat Jack!" Rally confessed. Yusei started typing on his laptop.

"The marker's signal is being disrupted. You guys should move." Yusei put on his helmet and got on the bike in front of me.

"Uh... What?" I murmered.

"I'll draw Security away." The D-Wheel's tires started spinning.

"KYAAAAA! DON'T TAKE ME WITH YOU!" I screeched, but it was too late. I hugged Yusei around the middle so I wouldn't fall off. I can't believe this! We sped out onto the street and I was screaming the whole way.

"Youre loud," Yusei said under his breath.

"I'M SCARED OH GOD WE'RE GOING SO FAST I DON'T EVEN HAVE A HELMET AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU PUT SEATBELTS ON THIS THING!" I wailed, a waterfall of tears falling off my cheeks and flying behind us.

The spotlight centered on us as another D-Wheel approached.

"You two on the D-Wheel! Stop right there!" The Security commanded.

"AAAAAAHH WE'RE GONNA GET PUT IN THE FACILITYYYY!"

We kept driving until Yusei skidded to a stop. The Security got off and walked over to us.

"Where'd you steal that D-Wheel from?" he asked. "Hah! No marker, huh? so you're just decoys. I guess scum stick their necks out for fellow scum."

"That! That was mean! We aren't scum!" I told him.

"Thanks to youaiding in an escape, we've got plenty of reasons to arrest you. Better ask you where that D-Wheel came from, too."

"Hey." Yusei finally spoke. "Duel me."

"YAAAAAAAH! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I grabbed the back of his jacket and shook him back and forth. "YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO GET US LOCKED IN THE FACILITY!"

"Some Satellite scum duel with _me_? You don't even have any cards. Don't make me laugh."

"I found some cards." he held out his deck and placed it in his duel disk. "If I win, you forget everything that happened tonight."

"Why not? I'm game."

"You're an interesting guy."

"What're you driving at?"

"I never trusted Security, but duelists are a different story. You entered this duel, so I'll trust you."

Both lined up their D-Wheels.

"Duel!"

* * *

To my surprise, Yusei actually won! He pulled over.

"Wow! Yusei youre a really good duelist!" I complimented as he got off the bike and ooked off the edge of the bridge.

"Hey... You're going to Neo Domino City, right? I've always wanted to go there. Would you..." I fidgeted. "Would you take me with you?"

After a long pause, he answered.

"Alright."

* * *

Aaaaand that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you guys like this story. I know its porbably not as good as Now You See Me, but I still want people to enjoy it! Even if its only one person, please review! it really helps me out and I love love LOVE reading reviews from people that read my stories! Please take a few minutes to review! I always reply!


	2. Chapter 2

Now, it's time for BIIIIIIIG BROTHERRRRRRRRRR- ehem i mean What Would You Do.

disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC I don't own Big Brother and I don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

After the Duel, Yusei drove me back to my apartment and we said goodbye. I got Rocky all set up and gave him lots of yummy food! The next morning at work, I happened to meet up with Nervin, Blitz, and Tank! We chatted for a bit, and as we carried boxes of trash, Nervin started complaining.

As we walked, some guy on a bench stuck his foot out and tripped Tank! Trash went everywhere. Nervin, Blitz, and I threw down our boxes to check on Tank.

"Sorry, sorry. My foot got caught." said the man.

"Uryu-san, you have to be more careful with your long legs!" said another. The third man just laughed.

"Thougt something reeking of dump was getting close. Born and raised in Satellite, I bet!"

"Same goes for you." Blitz growled as Nervin and I helped Tank up. "What about those markers?"

"How about I school you?" Uryu said, grabbing Blitz by the collar and socking him right in the jaw.

* * *

"You guys sure got whipped..." Rally said as he bandaged the guys.

"And they even stole my purse! Itwas new, and in my favorite color, too!" I sobbed, wiping my tears as best I could.

"Freaking Uryu... He made trouble in the city and now he likes to brag about where he's from and start fights with the residents."

"I know! That dirtbag has robbed me six times before!" I cried.

"No, I think you're just unlucky," Rally waved me off.

"Yusei, how's it going?" Tank asked.

"He got his fastest time today!" gushed Rally. He picked up Rocky and spun around with him before putting him back in my lap.

"It was all thanks to Rally," Yusei praised.

"I gotta thank you, too! I haven't been chased by Security since that time! I promise I'll never steal again!"

"Guess some Security can be reasoned with." Blitz was surprised.

"Any self-respecting duelist would uphold his word." Nervin added.

"No way! You weren't there, but that guy was bad news! If he wasn't Security, I think he would've robbed me!" I said to them.

"Pinoko, you think everyone's going to rob you," Yusei said with a small smile. "But I wouldn't call him a duelist. Though, for a dog of the establishment, it seems he can accept his losses."

* * *

"I wonder how Jack'll react."

"You're gonna duel Jack, right?"

"I'm getting my card back. That's it. It's everyone's card."

The others seemed to enter a state of reverie, all talking about D-Wheels and some kind of stolen dragon card.

"I really want to see this super cool card you guys keep talking about!"

"Bark!"

"Our dreams came true, right?"

"But Jack was already scheming to take the D-Wheel and the card."

"This D-Wheel is pretty awesome, though! I can get through the pipelines in two minutes!"

"Just two minutes? No joshing?" Tank's eyes widened.

"I totally believe you. When you were dueling Security, I was so scared! We were going so fast!"

"I know. You wouldn't stop screaming in my ear. Anyways, I ran a simulation."

"You hacked them again?"

"The Security division does have a weak security, after all."

"Hehe, thats a little ironic."

"Once a month at midnight, the pipeline is shut down and they run interior maintenance. If I can just bust through this maintenance hatch then I can make it outside."

"Yusei... you.. No, I'm not saying anything. I'll keep my fingers crossed."

"Here you are..." A different voice came from behind. I turned around to find Uryu and his goons. "We're here to return the favor."

"We caught aaall sorts of trouble for the mess earlier. And our pay was docked!" said the man at Uryu's side.

"Hey! That's my purse!" I stepped out in front of them. "I'd r-really like it back, you know..." Uryu tossed my new pale green purse at me.

"You can have it. There's nothing good in there anyways."

"I'll have you know I payed twelve dollars for that mascara!"

"Well, since you didn't have any money, you can have the honor of becoming my girl. That'll make up for it."

"Ah, no, please, I'm... in a relationship?" I lied. I tried to back up, but Uryu took hold of my arm.

"You're obviously lying, Pinoko." Ah, I was caught...

"No, shes telling the truth." Yusei added.

"And you're her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Wow! I can't believe he actually said that. In spite of myself, I felt a blush rising on my cheeks.

"And is this your D-Wheel, too?"

"It is."

"Give them to me. That'd sure settle for an apology for causing me so much trouble."

"I refuse."

"So do you duel?"

"I do."

"Well then, how about me and you have a little duel. Winner takes all."

"Yusei you don't have time for this."

I turn to them and pushed out my bottom lip.

"Please don't leave me here, Yusei! I'm scared!" I was crying.

"It's a deal. Winner gets the D-Wheel and Pinoko," Yusei agreed, retrieving his duel disk from his D-Wheel. Uryu handed me over to his lackeys.

"There's no time, Yusei!" Tank insisted.

"These guys... They scoffed at our dreams... And it's not like I can just let them take Pinoko. I said I'd taker her with me."

"Your Dreams? Satellite scum. C'mon. This way.

"Duel!"

* * *

Okay, so I'm ending it right here but thats because I dont have many pages written so I'm gonna type up the rest of this in a sec then write more. Please review! It means more to me than you'd ever know! Reviews realy just make my day, and i really just LOOOOVE getting them! Please take a moment or two to drop a review! It's always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei won! I was so happy that I started to cry.

"A long time ago, a friend of mine told me that I couldn't win a duel with just monsters. He said all three card types must come together for a win. And the thing that joins them is right here." Yusei put his fist to his chest. "He didn't tell me what it was. But I know. It's the soul of a duelist who believes in the heart of the cards!"

"Well you sure told me good... But don't think this is over! I'll win next time." Uryu started stalking away, and his men let me go. As soon as I was free I ran to Yusei and gave him a big hug.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! Thank you! Thank you so much, Yusei!" Yusei pat my head.

"Bark!" Rocky popped out of my pocket.

"Thank you, Yusei! I thought... I almost thought you were going to leve me!"

"Aren't we friends? I wouldn't leave you behind."

* * *

"Good luck!"

"You can do it!"

"Hurry up!"

Everyone gave us their well-wishes. I was sitting on Yusei's D-Wheel as he also got on.

"Wait" Rally called. "Take this for luck! One shot booster!" Rally handed Yusei a card.

"It's your favorite, right?" Yusei queried."Yeah, but it's okay. Hopefully this will get you and Pinoko through the pipelines!"

"At least I've got a helmet this time. Not like I'm scared or anything."

"You're trembling." Yusei notified me.

"OKAY SO I'M SCARED! We're going to ride through the whole pipeline in just three minutes at 5,000 mph and YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE SEAT BELTS! WHAT IF WE CRASH?!"

"I won't crash."

"Do your best!"

I wrapped both arms around Yusei's waist and squeezed. Rocky popped out of my pocket and barked.

"Bye bye, Rocky!"

The D-Wheel started up and we set off at rocket speed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Aroooooooo!"

"Yusei! Do your best!"

* * *

Yusei raced down the block. A Security speaker said, "Warning- Turn back now or you will be prosecuted." Yusei ignored it but the same Security guard as before came riding up next to us and slammed into us on the D-Wheel!

"So we meet again, scum!" He said. "Punks like you don't belong here. Get lost!" We kept going.

"Yusei! We're headed straight for a dead end!" We were rapidly approaching a wall of iron bars. Yusei jumped over them somehow.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Security was still hot on our tail. He got closer, then used a speed world spell.

"How's that? This thing is such a wonder that it can force you into a duel! I don't know where you're going, but you'll have to go through me!"

"Duel!"

* * *

Yusei won with only 50 life points to spare, but it was too late!

"Yusei! The hatch is closing! We won't make it!"

Yusei dodged all the trash that came flying at us and even rode on the ceiling.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH REMEMBER HOW THERE ARE NO SEAT BELTS?!"

Then Yusei breaks hard and slides right under the maintenance door. I was so relieved!

"We did it!"

"We?"

"Well. hey, I was cheering you on, wasn't I?"

"If by cheering me on you mean screaming about how I was going to lose and we'd both go to the facility, then yes."

"What can I say? I'm a pessimist at heart."

We were just kidding around, but then the air turned serious. Yusei stopped the bike and took off his helmet.

"Jack..."

"It's been a while, Yusei."

The man who was in that duel from before was standing on a raised highway. I didn't know Yusei knew this "King" guy. I didn't think I should get involved, since it seemed personal.

"As soon as I saw this moon, I had a feeling you'd show. How many years has it been?"

"Two."

"Two years, huh? You've built a nice D-Wheel there. That's not surprising."

"You did ride off with the one I built before, after all."

"A king never lets a chance pass him by."

"Where is it now?"

"It's obviously already broken."

Yusei's fist clenched. I put a gentle hand on his back. I wanted to let him know I'd support him without getting involved in matters that have nothing to do with me. It's none of my business, but I'll comfort him if he asks for it.

"And my card?"

"You mean the Stardust Dragon?" Jack holds up the card.

"That was a part of our dreams."

"Our?"

"And all out friends in Satellite's dreams."

"Are you still prattling on about that childish nonsense? Now that I'm king, I don't need it. You can have it back."

Jack threw the card at Yusei who stared at the card.

"What's wrong? Put it in your deck."

Yusei threw it back and got off the D-Wheel.

"Then I'll get it back from you in a duel. I bet you had the same idea."

"Suit yourself. I have a feeling this will be a fun ride."

Yusei got back on the D-Wheel and followed Jack to the stadium.

* * *

I'm stopping right here because that's all I have written! I'll go write some more right now and hopefully I'll be finished with the Facility arc soon and get it typed up tonight. No promises though! You may have to wait until tomorrow. Please review! Thanks for reading, as always! I love you, my precious readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Even though I'm not a great duelist, I could see the battle was nearing an end.

"What in the world is with this throbbing pain?" Yusei asks no one in particular.

"Are you okay?" I worry, but then a glowing red light appears on Yusei's right arm.

"Wha-what's that?!" I question. Before he could answer, a giant red tube appears between Stardust and Red Demons.

"What is that?" Yusei shouted.

"It's... It's a dragon?!" I squeeze my eyes shut. When I open them...

"Yusei! Your eyes they're... they're glowing!" Then Jack activates The End of Storm.

"It's all up to you, Stardust! Now, this will be the real end of the show! Trap card, activate!"

Just as Yusei activates his trap, the three of us go flying. Both D-Wheels are crashed and smoking. Yusei sat leaning against the edge of the track. I landed nearby, so that makes things easy.

"Yusei! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Good. A little bruised and battered, but good." I went to him and knelt down beside him.

"Your arm. Yusei, are you sure you're alright?"

"I-it burns..." Yusei groans. He takes off his glove and pulls off his sleeve.

"What is this thing?"

Looking up, we both see Jack standing there with the same mark on his arm. Yusei stands and the two of them have some kind of stare-off.

Then the glow disappears, but a brighter light replaces it. There are spotlights all around.

"This is Neo Domino Security! Neo Domino does not approve of residents of Satellite trespassing without proper authorization. Under orders of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, we are placing you under arrest!"

* * *

"Pinoko Inumaki!"

I'm in a dark room, tied to a chair. there's a huge desk in front of me.

"Your purse has been confiscated. You were caught trespassing into Neo Domino City along with Yusei Fudo. As a citizen of Satellite, this is a terrible crime. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau has made the following rulings! Firstly, a marker incision!"

Some kind of helmet descends from the ceiling, as well as a device that looks like a projector. The helmet went over my eyes, and the 'projector' shot a laser onto my right cheek. It hurt. It hurt so bad, I screamed until my throat was dry and raw. I felt the pain trickling from the corner of my right eye down, just like a teardrop.

"This is the mark of a nonconformist withing the jurisdiction of Neo Domino City. That means within this jurisdiction, you have no right to livelihood!"

I let my head fall when the helmet receded, tears tracing down my new marker.

"Secondly, the accused will spend one month in a correctional facility."

* * *

After that terrible experience, I met up with Yusei again as we all were loaded onto an armored bus. I didn't say anything until the bus doors closed. I sat next to him on the bench and gave him a big hug.

"Yusei!" I sobbed. "I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry I got you involved, Pinoko." I looked up at him, and he sure enough looked sorry.

"It's okay, Yusei. It wasn't your fault. I'm glad that we're both okay."

"Bark!" Rocky popped out of my shirt and barked.

"See? Rocky thinks so, too! Anyway, I had to hide him or they would've confiscated Rocky, too!" I pulled Rocky out of my shirt. Then, a short old man who said his name was Yanagi sat down on Yusei's other side. He started rambling about how he got there and the crimson dragon coming out. After introducing myself, I just smiled and nodded the whole way through.

* * *

When we got to the facility, we were shoved out of the bus. Yusei in front of me was scanned.

"Right, then. Number G2MA2-88... Starting today, you'll be referred to by your number." He scanned mine next. "Same goes for you, Number G2MA2-89." He pushed me along. As we proceeded, I grabbed hold of Yusei's arm.

"Don't wander off," he said. Lots of guys were all around in their cells, jeering at us. As we walked down a hallway of cells, there were a bunch of cat calls and wolf whistles. I guess there aren't a lot of girls here.

"Hey there, girly!"

"Come a little closer to my cell, why don't you!"

One of them even had the gall to reach out and flip up my skirt!

"HYAAAAAA! YOU'RE ALL PIGS!" I screeched, holding down my skirt with one hand. Yusei pulled me a little closer.

"Okay, stop! These will be your rooms. Get inside!" Yusei and I filed into a room with Yanagi. The problem is, there were only two beds, but before I could point that out, the door closed on us.

"Yusei... WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" I shook him back and forth by the collar. "I CAN'T SPEND A WHOLE MONTH HERE! In fact I could barley last two days with these woman-deprived dirtbags!"

"Pinoko." I stopped. "Trust me. I'll get us out of this." H e sent me a determined look. Then he turned to Yanagi who was looking out the window.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Oh? About what?"

"About the crimson dragon."

"Hey, sonny. Did you bring your deck?"

"Bark!" Rocky barked as I set him on the bed next to Yusei.

"We'll talk about it after that."

"What makes you think I could bring one in?"

"You know, Yusei, I could have put your deck in my shirt for you. Rocky could even guard it! But I guess it's too late now." I almost thought Yusei was blushing. Then Yanagi starts to pull cards from everywhere.

"Tadah! Y'know, going from one facility to another, I realized that there are decks wherever you go!"

"You want to duel in here?"

"Out there, in here- it's all the same! Even in facilities, there are folks who call the shots and who get the shots called on them. And it all depends on dueling."

"Duels, huh?"

And out of the blue, the door opens.

* * *

And thats the end for today! You'll see more from me tomorrow. As I always say, I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOOOOOVE reviews! So please leave one, even if its just saying that you DON'T like something here! I love hearing suggestions on where to go with my fics, how to write them, and everything else you can tell me! Thanks for reading!

Oh! and to the guest that reviewed chapter 3:

Thank you! I started this story because I wanted it to be different. Also, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

I stuffed Rocky back into my bra as quick as I could. In walked a tall, muscular man with spiky blue hair. He was scary.

The man lead us into a gym-like room. He pushed all three of us to the opposite side of the court.

"Welcome to my dueling field!" He said, a posse gathering about him. He turned on his duel disk, laughing and smirking.

"I'm Himuro. I call the shots around here." He came closer. Yanagi circled around to be farther away as I hid behind Yusei.

"Let me tell you something, newbies. This facility has rules for both the outside and the inside. Yes, that's right... And I call the shots on the inside." He was getting all in Yusei's face.

"WAAAAAAHHH! WE'RE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES TAKING ORDERS FROM THIS GUY?!" As I lamented, Yanagi seemed to notice something.

"Are you Jin Himuro, the Pro Duelist? So? So? Are you?"

"Shut up, you old geezer!"

"Oh, wowie! Meeting you here of all places! I sure am lucky!"

"Yanagi, no! He's the enemy! He's totally going to murder us! Bludgeon us with something heavy!" I grabbed onto the back of Yusei's jacket.

"Y'know, Sonny, I used to watch 'im all the time on the TV."

"Quit going on about ancient history! Now listen, the rule on the inside is that dueling me determines your rank here. Those on the bottom are totally obedient to those on the top."

"I'm a pacifist! I don't want to duel you!"

"I figured something along those lines, so I brought my deck! My deck is great! Rarest of rares! It's called the Hidden Treasure Deck!" Yanagi started pulling out his cards. He seemed so excited.

"Are you all ready?"

"I don't have a deck," Yusei answered.

"Me neither," I commented from behind him.

"You two trespassed from Satellite, didn't you? Given that, there'd be no way you would have a deck, now would there? Just being a resident of Satellite puts you at the bottom of the barrel."

"Hey, you meanie!" I gathered all my courage for what I was about to say and stepped in front of Himuro. "Yusei _did_ have a deck and it was a super cool one! Yusei could beat you in his sleep!"

Himuro scowled at me.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" I hid behind Yusei again. I don't want to die!

"Hey, hey, Pinoko didn't know anything, that's all. Try lightening up on her, Himuro-_chan_."

"You better stop calling me that!" Himuro yelled angrily.

"Well, lend me a duel disk!"

* * *

Yanagi lost. What really broke my heart was how Himuro treated him. Himuro was his idol, but he just laughed at him and his "dumpy cards."

Yanagi was thrown back and his cards scattered.

"Are you alright, old man?" Yusei said, kneeling down to Yanagi.

I quickly started to collect Yanagi's cards. Yanagi soon joined me, frantically grabbing his cards. There was just one left.

"Old man, you lose. Honestly..." Himuro approached, stepping on the last card. "Not only did you make a fool out of me, but you didn't damage my life points at all."

"All he wanted was to show his beloved cards to his idol! How can you be so mean?! Even if I _am_ on the bottom, I'd never obey a man like you!"

"That's your loss, girly. Old man, you're getting the lowest rank of them all!"

"I wasn't trying to make a fool of you! I just wanted to show a duelist as great as you these cards of mine! I love all of them! What's so wrong with that? I'm not too keen on their effects, but it feels like the mysteries of the human world shine through these cards, so I care for them an awful lot! Come on, I'm begging you! My precious card's crying in pain! Aah! You're not right!" Himuro started to grind the card into the floor with his foot.

"You're terrible! How can you call yourself a duelist?!" I shouted up at him.

Without warning, Yusei kicked Himuro's feet right out from under him!

"What are you trying to pull, bastard?!" Himuro growled, but Yusei ignored him.

"Will you lend me your deck?" Yusei took half of the deck from me and the other half from Yanagi. "I want to win with your deck." Yusei stood and turned around. "You said you were a Pro Duelist... You'll be facing me next."

"Sounds interesting!" Himuro returned to his side of the field. "You're going to beat me with that ludicrous deck?"

"That's right. There's not one card of the many in this world that's useless."

* * *

"Triangle-O destroys all cards on the field and the damage that I take from the destroyed card's effects gets taken by the opposing player!"

"You're something else, sonny!"

"Yusei! You won! I knew you would win all along! And without entering a monster battle even once!"

"All I did was relay the cards wishes."

"Oh, sonny!" Yanagi jumped up, hugging Yusei around the neck. Himuro came back over to us.

"You winning by not engaging once must mean the cards chose you. That was fine strategy. I've gotta hand it to you. Didn't dawn on me that's how you'd duel. What's your name?"

"Yusei."

"Old man, I'm sorry for stepping on your card earlier."

"Don't worry. It's no problem."

"Girly, I'm sorry for being so rough, I guess."

"Oh please! I was the one who was insulting you. I should be apologizing."

"Anyway, take a look! See? Crystal skull looks like it's laughing, right? Sonny, you're really something else!"

Himuro and Yusei were being friendly now. What a change! They even agreed to duel each other some other time.

"Number 88!" A guard called. Uh oh! "You're being interrogated. Chief's conducting it personally. Come on."

Before Yusei could walk away, I grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Be safe," I told him. He smiled.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter today! I'll definitely be typing more, so don't worry! I'll be typing until my hands fall off as long as there's someone reading!

Also, a special thank you to JACCGirls-Squad for being the first to follow and favorite, and a thank you to my dear friend waitingfox22 for being the first to review! Thank you very much for showing your support! And as I always say, reviews are the best presents!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I didn't say this in the last chapter because I forgot, but was I the only one crying during the Hidden Treasure Deck episode? That was so sad! Just looking at Yanagi's sad face and he was crying and I was crying and ugh! I just want to talk to someone about how sad it was... Anyways, sorry to keep you! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, girly," Himuro called me.

"I have a name, you know, and it's Pinoko!" I corrected.

"Okay, Pinoko, Yusei was arrested for trespassing, right?"

"Yeah. Actually, all three of us were."

"Something's fishy here. They must have investigated him before he came here. What else could they be looking into?"

"But I was with Yusei when he was arrested. W weren't apart for long. Did they really investigate him already?"

"I don't know. And we won't know until he comes back."

* * *

When Yusei finally returned, it was late at night.

"Yusei!" I sprang out of bed as he was thrown into the room. Yanagi followed.

"You okay there, sonny?"

"Yusei, what happened?" Yusei sat up with great effort. "Don't push yourself! You should rest," I ordered.

"They looked... for the birthmark..." he said.

"Birthmark?" I parroted. "The one from that time? At the Duel Stadium?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you a signer, sonny?" Yanagi whispered.

"What's that? Is it bad?" I whispered back.

Yanagi explained. He told us a lot of confusing things, all revolving around the crimson dragon.

"So that must mean... Sonny, you have a dragon?!" Yanagi asked excitedly.

"If that's what that card is, that would make sense," Yusei thought aloud.

"Card?! The dragon's hiding in a card now?! I sure would like to see that card..." Yanagi poked Yusei's chest.

"I don't have it."

"Kaaa!" Yanagi cried in frustration. "That stinks... I wanna see that card."

"Oh, Yanagi, it's beautiful! I wish you could see it! Shimmering against the night sky... Stardust Dragon is the prettiest dragon I've ever seen!" I recalled.

"Ah! I'm jealous!"

"But, Yusei, why would the facility be interested in this kind of thing?"

He didn't reply.

* * *

"So, what should we do about the bed situation?" I asked.

"Well... you can always sleep with me, you pretty little thing!" Yanagi suggested, holding up the sheet on his bed.

"Uh, no thanks..." Yusei was already trying to get comfortable on the floor. I was touched that he would do that for me, but...

"Actually, Yusei...? Would you mind... well, sleeping together?" He looked at me, eyebrows raised slightly. "T-to be honest, I'm... I'm afraid of the dark, and this is such a scary place! But, with you around, I feel a whole lot safer, so..." I stopped before I made it any worse. "Never mind..." Yusei didn't move or say anything, so I got into bed.

I was surprised, though, when I felt the mattress dip behind me. It brought a smile to my face.

"Thanks, Yusei."

* * *

Very, Very short chapter, I know... Still, I'll be writing more in a moment or two, so it's not a loss, right? My hands are getting tired, so I think I'll take a little break and drink some coffee, then get back on it! Hope the wait isn't too long! Also, if anyone reading this story has read Now You See Me, have you noticed the difference? In NYSM, there's more narration and less dialog, and most of the canon events are explained in a few sentences, but in WWYD I made some alterations to the dialog, and anything I didn't alter is ripped straight from the subbed anime. Which one is better? Please leave a review! If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them! I might even write more chapters because reviews make me sooooooo happy!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey there! It's only 9:30, so I got some coffee, took a break, and now I'm ready to type til lunchtime or until I need to write more, whichever comes first! I wrote this for you, so I hope you like it!

* * *

The next morning, We were rudely awakened and dragged into the common area for an "educational program." Chief Takasu introduced the older man at the podium as a Mister Rex Godwin.

Yusei and I stood next to each other in a sea of inmates. As the program started, Godwin looked straight at Yusei. Then he went on to talk all about Satellite and Neo Domino and why they're separate. He walked down from the stage, then stopped just next to Yusei.

"Nevertheless, coming out of Satellite would throw the world into disorder. A single individual's reckless actions can cause trouble for their friends and acquaintances and, on occasion, it may be accompanied by _pain_." He looked at Yusei as he said it. Was he... threatening Yusei?

* * *

"That concludes the word from the director!" Takasu announced. "Hurry up and vacate the room!" We all obediently headed for the exit.

"Number 88 will remain!" he added. I stopped with Yusei, Yanagi, and Himuro.

"Watch yourself," Himuro warned.

I grabbed Yusei's hand in both of my own. "Don't get hurt, okay?" Then I was forced to leave.

* * *

After that morning, Yusei never returned to the cell. That afternoon, two guards came in and moved me and Yanagi to different rooms. They said we were going to "The Hive." When we got there, I heard from Yanagi who heard from Himuro that Yusei was transferred too, and that's why he never showed. Yanagi and I went to visit him.

"Sonny. Sonny!" Yanagi called through the cell bars.

"Yusei!" I smiled at him.

"Old man, Pinoko..."

Yusei went with us to meet up with Himuro to talk about how this had all happened.

"This side's for long-period inmates. I was supposed to do some community service and get straight out of here!" Yanagi complained.

"Same goes for me."

"And we were supposed to get out in a month! _I_ didn't even do any dueling! Are we really not going to get out?" I asked.

"Yeah, now that we're over here, I'm sure we'll be here for six months. Even longer if we aren't lucky."

"HYAAAAAH! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN SURVIVE HERE THAT LONG!" I lamented, pulling at my hair.

"We have to get out of here," Yusei declared.

"Right? I'm going to keel over if I'm around these terrible prisoners too much longer!" I agreed.

"I'd be careful around that Chief Takasu. Rumor has it he treats prisoners real badly and uses his authority for the wrong things," Himuro stated.

* * *

The next day, towards midday, a horrible bout of screams racked the facility. Himuro, battered and beaten, was tossed in front of the wall of cells. Takasu walked up behind him.

"Himuro has committed a serious crime! Everyone here will take responsibility for it! For the next year, all of your free time will be levied. You will not be allowed to leave your cells!" he bellowed. Everyone protested in shouts.

"Shut your yaps!" he growled. "What are you trash babbling about? This world doesn't need any single one of you! Your kind doesn't have freedom or privileges! All you _do_ have is the misery of carrying on your furtive lives forever in the shadows! If you have a complaint, speak up! I'll make sure you end up like him!"

"Hold it." That was Yusei's voice! "No one in this world is unneeded." It was coming from the cell to my side.

"Well, well. So the trash from Satellite is trying to play the hero, is he?"

"He's not trash!" I shouted before I could contain my anger. "I hate it when people like you act all high and mighty, just because we were born in different places! Yusei is ten times the man you are! If anyone here is trash, it's you! Himuro did nothing wrong and Yusei is standing up for him, you stupid bully!"

"Oh? so the trash has a shitty girlfriend, too?"

"She's right. Himuro is a genuine duelist. He's not scheming anything." Yusei stated.

"Did you make that remark knowing that yours truly is a duelist, too? He's the genuine article and I'm the fake, is that it? Very well! Let's settle this with a duel for everyone to see! If you win, I'll turn a blind eye to Himuro's crimes and promise to not take away tour free time! However! What if I win?"

"I'll be at your mercy for the rest of my life."

"Interesting. We duel at half past eight!"

"That's fine."

I thought it would be over then, but I saw Yanagi being dragged out to Takasu. Two guards started to pull out his hidden cards.

"Aah! No! Please don't!" He begged, but was silenced when Takasu backhanded him.

"Listen up! This will be your last moment of free time! Make sure to spend it without regret."

* * *

After what felt like forever, the cell doors were unlocked. I shoved my way out as fast as I could, following Yusei to a cell where Yanagi and Himuro were tossed. Himuro and Yanagi both lay prone on the floor. Himuro's injuries were the worst.

"Himuro!" Yusei knelt down to him.

"Yusei..." he croaked.

"Are you both alright?" I sniffled, tears forming.

"Yeah, I'll manage. Yusei, Pinoko, forgive me. That guy took my deck, too." Himuro was in bad shape. He could barely move. Yanagi made his way to sit on the bottom bunk, then men started filling the room, all of them asking Himuro if he was alright.

All I could do was snivel! I felt so useless! Yusei pulled me out of the room, then someone started talking. It must have been Yusei's cellmate. He said something about escaping and how Takasu was a cheater, as if we didn't know that.

"I can't do that," Yusei replied. "If they duel me, they're my friend. If I were to leave my friends behind, I wouldn't truly be free."

"But Yusei," I sniffled. "What are you going to do? My deck is still in my purse on your D-Wheel..."

"Do what you want!" Yusei's cellmate walked away angrily. Then, from behind us...

"You're Yusei?"

"You've gone and done it now."

"Let's go have a chat."

Himuro's friends from before herded me and Yusei onto the center bridge and surrounded us.

"KYAAAAH! THEY'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL US NOW!" I shrilled, grabbing tightly onto Yusei's arm.

What I though was going to be beat down with us in the middle actually turned out better than I expected. Instead of that, everyone gave Yusei a card. They all placed their hopes on Yusei and by the end of it, Yusei had a whole deck in his hand! He smiled.

"Your wishes are in my hands."

* * *

At 8:30 sharp, Yusei was let out of his room and led to the center. I wasn't sure that there would be a repercussion for my backtalk earlier, but my own cell door to opened wide and a guard came in. He grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. I was sure I would be searched for a deck, so I was relieved that I had left Rocky with Yanagi and Himuro for safekeeping. I just hope they can keep him out of trouble.

I was shoved into the middle platform next to Yusei. After being released, I clung to Yusei in fear of what might happen. He put a comforting hand over mine.

"You need a deck to duel, but you, of course, don't have one! Believe it or not, if you don't one then I win by default."

"You want a deck? Here it is." Yusei produces his collected deck from his pocket.

"Impossible! Where'd you get it from?"

"You just don't know how much care a duelist gives to a single card or how much they cherish it."

"Well, whatever. I'll beat you in a duel! You! Get him a disk."

Two of the men who brought us down here fitted Yusei with a chained duel disk. The third one put a similarly chained shackle on my ankle.

"Wha-what is th-this for?" I stammered. Takasu smirked at me evilly.

"Aw, don't worry, little girl. It's just a little sideshow. Only the survivor can remove their chains."

"Only the survivor?" Yusei asked doubtfully.

"You'll know soon."

"Duel!"

* * *

"And now, Chain Repairer's effect activates! When it destroys a monster by way of battle, it inflicts 300 points of damage to the opponent! Get ready to accept your fates!"

I saw a little spark at the base of the chain, just before a searing pain exploded all over. Yusei and I both screamed in agony, my legs giving out from under me. Never before had I felt a pain so intense!

"Whoops! I didn't explain that yet, did I? Every time you take damage, you and your mouthy little girlfriend get a shock!"

"W-what?" I gasped, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"As precedent stands, I doubt the loser will survive..."

* * *

That's chapter seven for you! Anything you want to say? Leave a review! I'm more than happy to reply! I'll be updating in a while, since I ran out of material to type! I'm going to go and write more, and I'll be back in a few hours or so!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I'm ready to get typing again! I just wrote twenty more pages!

* * *

"Yusei! You won it!" I congratulated him weakly. It was a short-lived relief.

"Grab them both!"

"This isn't what you promised!" Yusei's cellmate accused.

"I don't remember making any promises with you!"

"End this, Warden Takasu." I recognized that voice from somewhere...

"How embarrassing." I looked up, and it was Godwin. "I was watching the duel just now. It so seems that you do not have the ability to keep things in order here. You will be the one leaving." Godwin ordered, then walked away.

* * *

"Sure am glad I'm getting out."

"It sure is lucky that old dude Godwin showed up when he did."

"Sure is. Seems we're almost about to get out of here, too."

"Oh, Yusei! I never doubted you for a minute! You really pulled through!" I beamed. I twirled around joyfully, stopping to get on my tip toes and give Yusei a peck on the cheek. I resumed spinning and holding up Rocky. I didn't see the blush rising to Yusei's face or the knowing smiles he got from the other three.

"Oh to be young and in love!" Yanagi sighed.

"I-it's not like that!" Yusei denied. I was oblivious in my happiness.

Himuro told me and Yusei to find a bar called Bootleg and look for a man named Saiga and to show him the card he was giving us.

"Thank you."

* * *

As we walked through the city, I constantly felt as though someone was watching me. I figured there were just people looking at my marker, so I didn't mention it. We turned down a seedy alley and entered an equally seedy bar. I followed Yusei and sat next to him at the bar.

"What's the matter, little ones? Get lost from your mommy and daddy?" The barkeep turned to us and said. "This ain't no place for a couple of kids, so hurry up and scram!"

"Give me some milk," was Yusei's only reply.

"You trying to yank my chain, kid?!" The man leans over the bar and grabs Yusei by the shirt collar, then lets him go when someone else enters the bar.

"Let me introduce you to this guy," Yusei says and looks to me. I put the card face up on the bar at his prompting. The barkeeper's eyes widened and he poured Yusei a glass of milk.

"It's on the house." He points his chin toward the back of the house. Is he saying that Saiga is in here with us?

"Hey, boy. Be good and get out of here when you're done, and take your girlfriend with you."

Yusei downs his milk as I grab the card from the bar. We both stand and leave, exiting the creepy feeling alleyway when a revving noise sounds from above.

A man on a D-Wheel jumps from the top of a building right over our heads.

"Get on! It'll be a tight squeeze with three people!" He says. Two men in suits come rushing out of the alley we were just in, looking very suspicious as they run towards us.

"Hurry!"

Yusei hopped on behind the man on the bike and pulled me into his lap. I blushed from the embarrassment, but put my arms around Yusei's neck for safety. I swear, it's just that I didn't wan to fall off! Luckily, the man had two extra helmets.

He gave us each some kind of flashlight to disrupt the signal from our markers and drove.

"You are?" Yusei seemed oddly calm throughout this whole situation.

"Saiga," he replied.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED BOTH OF OUR HEADS OFF WITH THAT LITTLE STUNT OF YOURS! WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE STREET LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!? YOU PISS ME OFF!" I squealed after the shock had worn off.

"You're pretty irritating yourself, little lady. You've got quite the pair of lungs," Saiga grumbled at me.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! WE COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Saiga didn't reply to the rest of my complaints, only watching the road.

He drove us to his apartment where he immediately started jamming our markers.

"What are you?" Yusei inquired.

"I'm not so sure myself. I'm a Jack of All Trades. I can get you anything. Himuro gave me the payment before he got put away. So what can I do you for?"

"I'm infiltrating the Security Storage Warehouse Building."

"You're what?!" Saiga choked.

"Please, will you help us?" I begged.

"Yeah."

As Yusei looked about the room, I stared out the window. Even though this isn't the best part of town, I think it's a beautiful city. The lights and buildings are so pretty...

"I found it." I turned to Saiga when he spoke. "Your precious D-Wheel is on the top floor of the warehouse. I'm looking up the password for the lock right now."

"You're amazing, Saiga!" I jumped on Saiga, hugging him around the neck. "I knew you could do it!"

* * *

"How's it going?" Yusei asked.

"I've got the password."

"Impressive work."

"But I bet you anything you're going right back to the facility."

"The bonds with my friends are there. I'm just going to take back what was stolen from me."

"I don't care either way." Saiga dropped a gym bag in my lap. "I've prepared the essentials. Whatever happens next is up to you."

Yusei grabbed the bag from my lap and started to walk away.

"Ah! Yusei! Wait for me!"

* * *

Alright! its only ten pages right now, but I feel like this is a good place to stop. I know my chapters aren't of a consistent length, but I hope no one is bothered by that! Please, if you have anything to say, whether it's good or bad, I really want to hear it! Leave a review if you have the time! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

After sneaking into the warehouse in ugly blue jumpsuits, I finally was free once all the lights went off. Yusei and I stopped by the restrooms to change before moving on toward the top floor.

I was about to share my glee with Yusei, but he put a finger to my lips to keep me quiet. I was so glad it was dark, because he would've seen my blush otherwise! We quietly walked up a number of staircases and finally came to the door. Yusei swiped his false ID and punched in a code. I pulled a device from Saiga out of the bag. It was like a radar that beeps faster as we get closer to Yusei's D-Wheel. I led Yusei to the crate we were looking for. We were about to find a way to get the bike out when the darkness went away. We were surrounded by spotlights just like in the Duel Stadium!

Above us stood the Security officer from Satellite. I think his name was Ushio? Yeah, that's it. On his stupid face was an even more stupid grin.

"What a surprise! I knew the two of you would try something, but I guess once a scumbag always a scumbag. I almost can't believe you'd sneak in here! Boy, that's a scary thought!"

"This belongs to me and my friends!" Yusei declared.

"No, it doesn't. Everything in here belongs to Neo Domino City. And just for the record, so do the lives any trash from Satellite! I'm throwing you back in the facility! Haul them off!" Ushio's men jumped down and charged at us.

Yusei and I climbed up the stacked boxes and jumped into the crate. Immediately, he saddled the D-Wheel and I followed close behind. Yusei handed my purse to me, which was hanging on the bikes handle.

"Thanks!"

"Give it up, scum!" I heard Ushio shout from outside the crate. Yusei revved the engine.

"KYAAAAH! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED!"

Yusei busted through the box, swerving into a sloppy left. All I could do was hold on tight. Rocky, still in my bra, whined loudly. I guess it would be uncomfortable for him, being squashed in between my breasts and Yusei's back. I would have been humiliated if I wasn't so scared.

Yusei guided the bike through the closing doors at the last second. In the corridor, Ushio rammed into the side of Yusei's bike.

"Hey, dimwit! Did you think you could get away from me so easily?! Hurry and give up, already!"

Yusei sped up.

"Oh, come on. Play a nice little game of catch with me! Or, if you can't do that, why don't we talk over cards like duelists?"

"What?"

"He's going to force you into a duel again?!"

"Field magic! Speed World!

"I'll accept this duel!"

"Duel!"

* * *

For some reason, Yusei thought driving down an elevator shaft was a _good_ idea.

"YOU'RE INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

We rode out the doors and I thought we must have lost Ushio, but he caught up with us.

"So, scum, thought you could esca-" He was cut off with a foot to his face.

"Saiga!" I gasped happily.

"What are you doing here?" Yusei questioned.

"I just wanted to see the fate of someone who casually prattles on about the bonds of friends like you. I don't have any mushy feelings for friends or what have you. I'll just have what you owe me figure up financially."

"What happened?"

Saiga told us the tale of his last tag-team duel.

"You just use them and hurt them and when you're driven to the brink, you betray them without a care in the world."

"But that's not true! Even though I'm dead weight, Yusei brought me with him to the city! I can't duel or fight, but he still wouldn't leave me behind!" I shot back at him. "How can you know how your friend feels if you didn't even ask him?"

"He doesn't have to say it for me to know."

"The word "friend" may indeed be phony..." Yusei started. "But so long as it exists, that's proof enough. That's why I came to get those bonds back."

"Hold it!" Oh god... Ushio was still there?! "We still haven't settled this! It's your turn."

* * *

"Pierce! Axle Slash!" Yusei commanded. Turbo Warrior attacked Glom Guardian, and with that, Ushio's life points were reduced to zero. However, his D-Wheel went haywire and toppled Saiga's own D-Wheel.

"Saiga!" Yusei and I shouted in unison.

"Keep going! Don't mind me! Go!" is his reply.

Yusei rides the D-Wheel up a ramp and out the door. Security comes from every direction, sticking us with electric cattle prods.

"Ngh!" I bite my tongue. Rocky is yipping in pain. Yusei groaned, but he kept going, breaking through the wall of people. He drives us into a trash pile, but at least we're safe.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

That's literally all I have. I said I wrote twenty pages, but it was actually nineteen. That said, I am amazed at the number of views I've gotten! Did you know? It's only been two days, but this story has 90 views and 31 visitors! I'm so happy! A big special thank you to all my readers out there that helped me get this far! Please keep reading, as the best is yet to come! If you have the time and want to see me keep going strong, please stop in and leave a review before you go! It means more to me than you could ever know! 3


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay! Seventeen more pages!

* * *

When I came to, everything was all blurry. What was I doing again? Oh, yeah! I was with Yusei and we were... Yusei! I sat up like a bullet.

"Yusei?" I looked around, frazzled until I saw Yusei's face. He was sleeping soundly on the couch next to me.

Wait, a couch? I thought we were in a trash pile...?

"Look she's awake!"

"No duh! She's going to hear you!"

Hearing two voices, being in a strange place, there was only one conclusion...

"AAAAAAAAAAH! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! YUSEEEEEEEI!"

"Hey, how can we be kidnappers if we're only children?" one of the voices said.

"Huh? You're right!" Looking closer, the two people in the room were just kids! When I wasn't looking, Yusei woke up.

"Who are you?"

He asked them.

"Ah, Yusei! I'm so glad you're okay!" I hugged him around the neck

"You don't remember? We found you and that lady collapsed at the bottom of the stairs last night. I'm Rua, and this is my lil' sis, Ruka. We're twins!" Yusei picked up his deck from the coffee table.

"I guess you're Yusei?" Rua assumed.

"Yeah."

"And my names Pinoko! It's a pleasure," I greeted them.

"Where are we?" Yusei got up from the couch, putting on his jacket and gloves.

"My house!" Rua waved his hand and the curtains pulled back. "This area is called Tops and it's the highest place in Neo Domino City."

"Tops, huh?"

"Haha, I guess you could say this place is the tops! Hahaha... It's a pun. No? Okay..." I went quiet.

"Yusei, you're a duelist?"

"Yeah."

"I play, too. C'mon, will you play with me? It gets old playing with your little sister all the time..."

"Say, are you strong, Yusei?"

"Haha! You bet, Rua! Yusei's the strongest duelist I've ever met! He defeated a Pro Duelist without entering a monster battle even once!" I boasted.

"No way! That's impossible!" Rua looked at Yusei with awe.

"It's true. I witnessed it with my own two eyes!"

"Woooooooow!"

"Why are you so proud? It's not like you're the one who did it." Ruka commented from the side.

"That may be true, but Yusei would never brag about it himself. That's why I'm here!"

"So you're only here to brag about how good Yusei is?" Ruka asked, confused.

"I know... I'm a total good-for-nothing... I can't duel or drive... And I'm always getting robbed..." I whimpered.

"Wait, I didn't mean to make you depressed!"

"It's okay... I know I'm worthless... Please forgive this humble servant..."

"You're a total pessimist, huh?"

"Sorry..."

The boys were still talking about dueling. It looked like Rua was showing off his Jack Atlas merchandise.

"So are you into the King, Yusei?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, is that so? Almost a shame that you're a D-Wheeler, then."

"What makes you say that?"

"'Cause that's a D-Wheel, right? So if you're a D-Wheeler, you must aspire to become King!"

Yusei walked up to his D-Wheel.

"Sorry, Rua, I guess he isn't listening. Hey, did you know that Yusei built that D-Wheel himself?"

"Really! So cool!" I could practically see the stars in his eyes.

"Yusei, look! I could possibly duel the King!" Rua handed Yusei an envelope.

"The Duel of Fortune Cup?"

"Uh-huh! I hear Kaiba Corp is hold a tournament with people chosen at random! And Ruka was chosen to be one of them! The duelist who wins gets to duel with the King!"

"I don't feel like entering."

"You hear that? Ruka's always like this. That's why I'm thinkin' of impersonating Ruka and entering!"

"There's no way you can impersonate me."

"Is so way! We look exactly the same!"

"Look the same? How?"

"We're twins!"

They devolved into a little sibling rivalry. It must be nice to have a sibling. At least it's not boring like living alone.

"You don't trust Yusei, Ruka?! He's a duelist who takes good care of his cards, right? I want to help him out!"

"Rua, you're shouting."

Yusei turned away from his D-Wheel.

"I appreciate you guys keeping me holed up here, but you're best off not getting involved with us." He the envelope back to its spot.

"You're leaving?" Rua asked disappointedly.

"Yusei, do we have to go?" I pouted along with Rua.

"We don't want to cause them trouble, right, Pinoko?"

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"You can't go! You're no trouble! Oh! Let's see here..." Rua ran to his closet and returned with a duel disk on his arm. "Yusei, duel me! A duelist always accepts a challenge!"

"Aren't you the one causing trouble, Rua?"

"But I'm sure Yusei's tough! I wanna duel against tough players!" I smiled up at Yusei then looked at Rua.

"You've got that right! You have no chance against Yusei!"

"Hey, I'm plenty tough!"

Rua, don't lie."

"Anyway, Yusei, duel me! Duel me! Duel me! Duel me! Duel me!"

Rua raised his arms and the duel disk slid down his arm. It's too big. That's adorable! Yusei got his duel disk from his D-Wheel.

"Awwww, that's so cute! Your duel disk is a little to big!"

"I'm not cute! I'm cool!"

"Haha, that's sweet. You think your cool."

"I am cool! Wait, Yusei!" Rua shrugged me off and followed Yusei outside. Ruka and I went along with them.

"No one else is here?" Yusei asked as he knelt down to fix up Rua's duel disk.

"We're the only ones on this floor."

"We're on the highest floor, you see. We've always been together, the two of us.

Ruka and I sat down on a bench as Yusei and Rua got ready to duel.

"Hey, Ruka, aren't you having fun?"

"Not really. I don't like dueling very much."

"I see. I don't really like to duel either. But you know what I do love?"

"...What?" Ruka asked when I didn't continue.

"Puppies!" I pulled Rocky out of my shirt and held him out to Ruka.

"Wow! A puppy!" She took him from my hands. "I've never seen one in real life before! But how long did you have him in there?"

"A long time. It's okay though. Rocky sleeps a lot." Ruka looks like she's having fun now, not like before. She seemed bored, so it's good that she isn't anymore.

* * *

In the end, of course Yusei won. Rua took it kind of hard, but his sister was there for him and Yusei gave him some advice. He didn't seem so down afterwards.

"Yusei, will you duel me again?"

"Sometime later. Thanks for your help."

"You can't go!"

"Look at these markers." He pointed at the marker on his cheek. "If you hung around us, we'd only cause you trouble."

"Why? I wanna help you, Yusei, and even Pinoko!"

"Hey, what do you mean even me?" I deadpanned. They ignored me.

"There goes Rua's I-wanna-help-you-out-itis again..." Ruka sighed.

"But, c'mon!"

"Still, Yusei, can't we stay a little longer? Even Rocky doesn't want to leave yet, right Rocky?" I held Rocky in front of Yusei's face, and he whined. Yusei gave me a little smile and pushed Rocky down from between our faces.

"Alright, but not too long."

"Awesome!"

* * *

I'm ending here for today, I think. I'm not making any promises, but I MAY POSSIBLY update once more today. I'd have to write more to make that happen, but unfortunately I can't spend every moment writing for you guys. If you want more updates a day or longer chapters, let me know! I really want to pump out more for this story before school starts again. PLEAAAAAASSSSEEE leave me a review if you like this story! It's a little disheartening when a story has 162 views and only 2 reviews. ;-; You might think I'm over exaggerating, but reading reviews from you guys makes me impossibly happy! Please, please, please leave a review if you can!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Back for more? Good, because so am I!

* * *

"Pinoko."

Huh? Is that Yusei's voice?

"Pinoko, wake up."

"Wake up? Mmmm. Why..." I felt something cold on my face. "Okay, okay, I'm up! Geez, your hands are freezing."

"We're leaving. The twins are still asleep."

"I understand."

"Sorry. You know why we have to go." Yusei gave me an apologetic look.

"Yeah. Let's get going."

Yusei wheeled his bike into the elevator and I followed. The doors closed, and when they opened again, we exited. He straddled the D-Wheel and I got on behind him. The everlasting curse, of course, is how fast this damn machine is.

"KYAAAAAAAH! CAN'T YOU GO A LITTLE SLOWER?! ITS NOT A RACE!"

Before we even got out of the front gate, we were ambushed by Ushio again. He's always showing up at the worst times!

"Been waiting for you scumbags! Now, how about the two of you just give up?"

"Would you stop with this whole "scumbag" business?! It's rude and untrue!" I snapped at him as Yusei drove away.

But an obstacle appeared before us in the form of a car, forcing both Yusei and Ushio to stop their bikes. Someone came out of the car. It was a small man with purple hair. I'd never seen him before.

"Inspector, perhaps you could leave these two to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau for a while?" he advised, walking toward us.

"Public Security Maintenance Bureau?" Ushio parroted.

The man introduced himself as Jaeger, then cackled creepily.

"I've come here to deliver a message from Director Rex Godwin to this man."

"But he stole that D-Wheel from the Security-" Ushio was interrupted by Jaeger.

"Ushio, I would believe it's in your best interest not to disobey the director's orders."

"This guy is pretty spooky." I whimpered, hugged Yusei a little tighter.

"What does the director want with me?"

"Here you are." He hands Yusei an envelope. Inside is a invitation to the Fortune Cup and... a picture of our friends in Satellite!

"Please take part in Duel of Fortune Cup. Should you refuse, the four in this picture will experience pain beyond your wildest imagination. I can't guarantee the safety of that little girl either." I laid my face on Yusei's back. I didn't even want to look at him anymore. Not only did he threaten my friends, but now he's threatening me! And how much worse must Yusei feel about this...?

He got back into his car, giggling.

* * *

After Ushio and Jaeger left, Saiga approached us again. He took us back to his place and offered to let us stay until the Fortune Cup. Yusei walked his D-Wheel in the garage door.

"Not very well furnished, but it's got all the necessities." Saiga scratched the back of his neck.

"This is fine. Sorry about this."

"Yeah, it's really nice of you to let us stay here."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. The markers. That quick fix was just that. It seems your whereabouts are going straight to Security," he confessed.

"Even if they are, I don't care."

"You must really have nerves of steel... and yet you travel with a crybaby pessimist who wears her heart on her sleeve. You're quite a pair."

Yusei walked back out the open door and stared at the city.

* * *

It seemed to me that Yusei spent forever working on his D-Wheel. Really, how much could possibly be wrong with it? It was working perfectly fine last night.

I was sitting on the couch next to Saiga with Rocky in my lap.

"The Public Security Maintenance Bureau has their eyes on you fro more than just your D-Wheel, don't they?" In answer, Yusei tossed him the envelope.

"If I don't participate in the Fortune Cup, those four and Pinoko will be in danger."

"That's a downright threat! Do you have any clue why they'd be after you?"

"No."

"I see. Mind if I borrow this?"

Saiga insisted on checking up on our friends in Satellite. He puts on a tough-guy act, but he's a real softie on the inside. Saiga took the photo and went outside.

"Yusei?" I addressed him.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with your D-Wheel?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I guess it just seems like you're always fixing it."

"It's not that I'm fixing it. It's like tuning an instrument. I have to work on it constantly so it doesn't break when I need it."

Yusei revved the bike while tapping on his laptop. The door opened again, but this time Saiga wasn't alone. Himuro and Yanagi walked in behind him, but they all covered their ears as Yusei revved the motor again.

"We have guests!" Saiga hollered over the noise. I jumped up from the couch in glee, but Yusei didn't seem to notice.

"Heya, Old Man Yanagi here!" Yanagi said next to Yusei's face.

"Hey, how's it hanging?"

"Himuro."

"Yanagi! Himuro! I'm so glad to see you again!" I bent down to hug Yanagi, but had to pull Himuro down to hug him.

"So, Yusei, have you and Pinoko, you know..." Yanagi started.

"I told you it isn't like that." Yusei corrected with a blush.

"Rocky is happy to see you too! Look, his tail is wagging! If only Yusei had a tail, then you guys would know how happy he is to see you..." I gave Yusei a teasing smile.

"So this is your D-Wheel? Saiga told me about it. You're quite the guy, getting it back from Security," Himuro praised.

"Hey, that was a team effort, you know. Right Yusei?"

"It wasn't."

"My heart! You don't have to be so blunt...Ah, I'm being ignored."

"So that deck is yours, too. Hows about it, Yusei? Want to have a duel with your own deck?" Himuro suggested.

Yusei agreed.

Unfortunately, they never got around to that duel. They were interrupted by Jack Atlas riding into the outdoor area and returning Yusei's card.

* * *

That afternoon, the boys went out to see a street duel. They invited me, of course, but I actually appreciated some time alone, so I stayed at Saiga's place. Being around a bunch of guys all the time sure is stifling.

"Hey, Rocky, you'll listen to me, right? What am I saying, of course you will. You have no choice. You're so cute and tiny..." I waved my finger around for him to chase.

"Is it just me or is Yusei blind or something? I mean, I thought I was being pretty obvious. Yeah, I haven't been flirting with him, but still! We've known each other for a month or two, right?" I rolled onto my back and held Rocky above me.

"I mean, I like him kind of a lot, really. I don't know what to do! And it's not like there's any girls to talk to about this... You're not even a girl! My only confidant is a dog, do you know how sad that is?! I can't tell any of the guys about this. Yanagi is too old, Himuro is too manly, and Saiga is too sneaky! I can't trust any of them with girl talk. But I've never had a boyfriend or even liked anyone before!" I laid Rocky down on my chest.

"What should I do? Tell him? Maybe not, though... I'm sure Yusei has a lot on his mind, what with the Fortune Cup _and_ this whole Signer thing. I feel like I'd just be adding to his stress..." I exhaled.

"Tell him."

"K-K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!"

"I did though." Saiga walked in and took Rocky from me. "Ask him out."

"What?! But there's so much going on! Wouldn't it be too much?"

"Maybe what Yusei needs is a distraction from everything."

"Well, maybe you're right, but maybe you aren't! A pessimist like me can't help but think I'm going to get rejected..."

"Do you want me to ask him?"

"Yes! No! No, no, no! Don't say anything to him! He'll know you're doing it for me!"

"He won't. I'm a great liar."

"No, wait! Saiga, don't you dare-! He left!"

"Bark!"

* * *

Thank you to all of my wonderful readers! We made it to 200 views! Yay! So Pinoko is yearning for some female company, huh? I wonder who might be showing up next chapter?

In response to the guest review on chapter 10: I'm so glad you think they're nicely written! To be honest, YuseixOC moments are hard to fit in because of Yusei's typical personality, but just for you, I put a little something in this chapter. I hope you like it!

Also a special thanks to shadowfire-phoenix for following!


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait up! Don't just leave me behind, Saiga!" I ran after him.

"You don't have to come with me." Saiga crossed his arms.

"You're kidding! Of course i do! You just walked in on a private conversation and I can't take my eyes off you or you might tell!"

"That's why I told you I won't say anything."

"I can't trust you! You just told me you're a great liar!"

"Here we are."

"Ah, Yusei!" I called out to him. Yusei turned around at the sound of my voice, smiling.

"Pinoko. I thought you didn't want to come?"

"Haha, let's just say Rocky isn't the greatest company..."

"Yusei," Saiga butt in. "I struck a deal to get into Satellite. I'm leaving tonight. Leave Satellite to me. You just raise all sorts of hell in the Fortune Cup."

"Sure."

"Ah, Yusei! Yusei!" I heard a familiar voice coming from my left. "Tenpei, c'mon! He's the guy who cusmatized my duel disk for me!"

"Oh, it's little Rua! How ya been, squirt?" I ruffled Rua's hair affectionately.

"So you guys are here too, Yusei, Pinoko!" Rua looked up at us happily.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a place for kids. Where's Ruka?" Yusei inquired.

"She's looking after the house."

Another kid ran up behind Rua. He had long, brown hair and square glasses.

"Hey, Rua. That's a marker, isn't it?" He asked hesitantly.

"But he did this for me!"

"And who might you young'uns be?" Yanagi wondered.

"These are your friends, Yusei?" Rua looked so excited to be meeting up with Yusei again.

"Right, this is the kid from Tops who took me and Pinoko in for shelter."

"I'm Rua! This is my friend, Tenpei!" Rua pushed Tenpei ahead.

"P-pleased," he stammered.

"Ah! Rua, you brought another cute little kid with you! You're so small and cute!" I crouched down to smile warmly at them.

"Yeah! How's it hanging, Pinoko?"

"Haha, good! Have you gotten any stronger?"

"You bet! Oh right! Tenpei, why don't you duel against Yusei? He's super strong!"

"U-um..." Tenpei seemed unsure.

"Ha! Think again, squirt! You're a thousand years too early to even _think _about challenging Yusei!" I gave Tenpei a pat on the head.

"Oooh! That's an invitation to the Fortune Cup! You're entering, too?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! I get to duel Yusei again! Yusei, this time I'm not gonna lose."

"What was that, shrimp?" I gave Rua a friendly noogie. "Yusei is way too tough for you! He could duel circles around you!"

"I _am _gonna win!" He pulled out of my headlock. "But you're right about one thing, Pinoko. Yusei _is _super strong! See, Tenpei?"

I turned around to smile at Yusei, but instead I saw him kneeling and clutching his right arm.

"Yusei! What's wrong?!"

"It's the same as that one time..."

"You mean at the stadium? When the Crimson Dragon appeared."

Before we could continue, the crowd started to scatter, everyone screaming that they would be offed by some witch.

"The Witch? She really showed up? Where? Where?" Rua asked excitedly.

"So she's here now, huh? We'll get dragged into this. We need to run!" Saiga warned.

"What witch?" I wondered aloud.

Instead of running, we were all thrown in different directions. Yanagi, Yusei, and I were on one side, but I couldn't see anyone else through the smoke. The only thing I could see was the silhouette of a dragon at the base of the vines.

Yusei pulled back his sleeve and glove to reveal the birthmark from before.

"Sonny!" Yanagi said in surprise. "This is the symbol of the dragon, the Dragon's Birthmark!"

"When did you get that?" asked Himuro.

Then a blinding light appeared, accompanied by a dragons roar. Yusei went ahead and so did Rua. I can't leave that kid on his own, so of course I followed behind him. The dust began to clear, and the Witch became visible.

Rua attempted to go ahead, but I held him against me. Yusei put a protective hand in front of me.

"The Black Rose Witch is real..." Rua murmured.

"You as well," she said lowly.

"You as well?" Yusei parroted, walking ahead.

"Yusei, stop! You don't know what she'll do!" I shouted, but he wasn't listening.

"Wretched mark!" she screeched, playing some kind of card on her duel disk. A bright light engulfed her, and then she was gone. Everyone was understandably baffled.

"Who was that woman..?" I trailed off.

"She is.. she is real!" Tenpei cried.

"I'm so glad we didn't get offed..." Rua whimpered.

"Hey, little guys, it's okay. You know I'd never let anything like that happen to you guys, right?" I dropped to my knees and hugged them close.

"You can be real nice at times, Pinoko. Like a mom." Rua pulled back and smiled.

"Well, now that you feel better..." I punched them both over the head. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU CAME HERE LOOKING FOR TROUBLE?! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN REALLY HURT!" I scolded them.

"Yeah, just like a mom..." Tenpei agreed.

"I'm interested in the Witch's reaction to Yusei," Saiga commented.

"The marks gone! Why?! That's a shame!" Yanagi lamented.

"That's the same as what happened last time," I said to him.

"I'm sure.. the Witch has a birthmark too."

* * *

That is all I have written right now. Actually, I ran out of notebook paper, so now I have to write on a steno pad! Haha! So, there are only three reviews so far, and that makes me sad! I've been marathoning this story for a few days, but I'm losing speed now. Maybe if someone left another review, I would write more? ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Only a few days later and it was already time for the Fortune Cup! Yusei and I arrived with Himuro and Yanagi. Soon, we met up with Rua and Ruka, or maybe it was Ruka and Ruka?

"Okay! How do I look, Yusei? Spitting image of Ruka, right?" Rua asked.

"Maybe you'd be more convincing if you weren't talking, Rua," I advised. Yanagi disagreed.

"As expected of twins. I can't tell the difference."

"Right? Right? Right? Ow!"

"I do not act like that!"

"Then, Yusei, shall we depart?" Rua said in a more feminine tone.

"Yeah." They started to walk away. "Rua, it's better if you drop the makeup."

"Oh? Is that right?" Rua looked up at him.

"Wait, Yusei!" I ran after them. "I know you'll win anyway, but I wanted to give this to you." I held his hand and placed a charm in it. "It's a good luck charm. I made it for you. I want you to be lucky! You'll probably get a lot of grief for it, but theses markers don't mean anything." I kissed Yusei on his cheek, right on the marker. "I'll be cheering for you!"

Yusei sent me a big smile. Well, big as far as Yusei's smiles go.

"Thank you," he said before following Rua down the hall.

"Alright, let's go get our seats," Himuro prompted.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

It felt like forever that we were waiting in those stands. Half an hour later, Jack Atlas appear to do his usual song and dance. He landed on a stage and the floor next to him opened up. Yusei, Rua, and the rest of the duelists rose up from under it.

"YEAAAAHH! GO YUSEI!" I barked. Yusei and Rua looked up at us in the stand. "RUA TOO! YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!"

The duelists' faces all flickered on the screens. When Yusei's face came up, the audience broke out in whispers.

"Hey, there's a guy with a marker up there!"

"I'd rather they pick me than that guy!"

"Maybe he stole someone's invitation?"

I couldn't change their minds, and I bet no one would hear me in this crowd. The best I can do is cheer Yusei on.

"YUSEIII! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! THEY DON'T WHAT A GREAT DUELIST YOU ARE!" I stood on my chair, waving my homemade foam fingers in the air. They said "YUSEI'S #1". I only sat down when I was sure Yusei saw me.

Then one of the duelists took the mic from the announcer. He had dark skin and long hair and he said his name was Bomber. He made a short speech in Yusei's defense. Godwin started clapping and the rest of the audience followed. More than that, I kept cheering for Yusei.

The first match was between Rua and Bomber. As you might expect, Rua lost. After that, Tenpei, Ruka, and I met up with him and Rua and Ruka changed back into their normal clothing.

"Oh, come on. You can't stay mopey forever just because you lost," Ruka pointed out as we walked down the corridor.

"She's right. You tried your best!"

"Yeah, and if it's any consolation, I think you looked super cool up there!" I agreed.

"Thanks, but..."

"All you need to do is win all your duels later on. The experience you got from losing will always be useful," A voice from ahead remarked. It was Yusei.

"Just make sure you don't lose, Yusei! We'll all be cheering you on from the stands!" Rua promised.

"That's right! I'll be cheering the loudest and waving these foam fingers, so look for me in the crowd! I'm your biggest fan, so don't forget about me when you're rich and famous!" I beamed.

"Where did you find those, anyway?" Yusei wondered with a little grin.

"I made them! How else could I get foam fingers with your name on them?"

It got quiet when a woman with short red hair walked down the hallway. She had an angry look on her face, but I kind of wanted to talk to her...

We had to rush back to the stands to make it in time for the next duel. The girl from the hallway who's name was Aki was facing some kind of knight. Aki was quiet and mysterious at first, but she revealed her identity when she summoned her Black Rose Dragon. She's the Witch from before...!

* * *

Then, finally, it was Yusei's time to shine. It was almost time for his duel against Shira. Himuro and I went down to visit him while he tinkered with his bike.

"Reaper Reborn?"

"People who duel against him are too afraid to ever duel again. He's a cruel D-Wheeler who's professionally known," Himuro replied.

"I'm not using Stardust. I'll save that card for my duel with Jack."

"You don't even need Stardust to win! This guy is nothing compared to you. You've got this in the bag!"

Yusei let out a chuckle. "Thanks for all you support, Pinoko."

* * *

Back in the bleachers, the crowd was making a lot of noise.

"Hey, Yusei's up next, right?" Rua questioned.

"I hope he does alright..." Tenpei fretted.

"Tenpei, you don't have to worry. This won't even be a duel. It'll be a smackdown!" I assured.

"Everybody listen! Up next is what you've all been waiting for! A Riding Duel! The first D-Wheeler chosen for the prestigious Fortune Cup is... Yusei Fudo!"

Yusei drove his D-Wheel out of a smoke cloud and onto the starting line.

"YEAAAAAAAH!" Yusei had stopped in front of our seats.

"Good luck, Yusei!" Rua added.

"YUSEI! BEAT THIS GUY INTO NEXT WEEK!" I cheered.

The rest of the crowd was rooting for this Shira guy.

"We're counting on you, Reaper!"

"Don't lose to that guy with the marker!"

"Take him down a peg or two!"

"Everyone's being such a jerk. They don't have to hate him so much," Rua observed.

"Rua, not everyone is as nice as us. They don't like Yusei because he has a marker, so that means we have to cheer twice as much to make up for it!"

"Alright!" Rua agreed with newfound enthusiasm.

"YUSEIII! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! I KNOW YOU CAN WIN!"

"Ready! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Shira threw off his mantle to reveal he was never really Shira at all.

"Out of the cloak comes the Flame D-Wheeler, Mukuro Enjo!"

"You'll be facing yours truly! I'll show you what a real Riding Duel is all about!" Enjo boasted.

"HEEEY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO WIN, ENJO! YUSEI IS GOING TO PUT YOU DOWN!" I screamed brandishing my foam fingers.

"Don't heckle me! This is a duel, not a play!" He hollered back.

"YUSEI WOULD NEVER LOSE TO YOU! HE'S GOING TO WIN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Alright. I'll take you on."

* * *

"Plus, when Nitro Warrior destroys an opposing monster, it can switch a defending monster on the opponents field to attack mode and battle with it."

"What? Then, Junk Synchron-!

"Battle!"

Nitro Warrior destroyed Junk Synchron.

"YUSEI! I KNEW YOU'D WIN! WHY DON'T YOU PUT _THAT_ IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT, ENJO!"

* * *

It took me a really long time to type this... From now on, you'll probably be getting longer chapters and less updates. I have nothing more to type so I have to go writ more. I'm stunned with how many views we have, though! 233 in just 3 days? I love you guys! Please review? Also, yes I put in another little cheek kiss specifically for the guest who reviewed chapter 10. You guys should share your thoughts with me, because I'd be more than happy to comply! There may or may not be another chapter today. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, guys. I do volunteer work at a cat shelter near my house every Thursday and Saturday, so I might not post anything on those days. Sorry!

* * *

Since Tenpei had never seen Yusei duel before, he was quite surprised. For some reason, I felt... proud?

"That sure was an intense match, huh?" Tenpei commented.

"You said it! Yusei's an awesome duelist!" said Rua.

"Intense? I knew Yusei would win all along! There was nothing intense about it..." I scoffed. "But it sure did keep me on the edge of my seat!"

We were interrupted by the announcer. He said that the sponsor had decided to have a consolation game for Ruka since he "sensed potential" in her. A spotlight came down on Ruka, forcing her to go down to the stage and duel instead of her brother. Ruka didn't really seem like herself during the duel, but I couldn't quite figure out what made her seem so sluggish. In the middle of the duel, Yusei walked onto the stage and Rua fainted right on my lap! As fast as we could, Yanagi, Tenpei, Himuro, and I rushed Rua to the onsite infirmary. I felt a little bad about not watching the rest of Ruka's match, but I'm sure she would want us to make sure Rua was alright anyway. All he said was "Ruka" over and over again.

Rua awoke with a big yawn after the duel ended. What a coincidence.

"Where am I?" he asked sleepily.

"Don't you remember? You passed out right on top of me. I thought you were dead!"

"Huh?! I don't remember that at all!"

"Don't you ever do that again! I seriously thought you were a goner!" I hugged Rua tight.

"Geez, Pinoko! You're seriously too much like a mother!" Rua complained. "Oh yeah, what about Ruka's match?"

As if to answer his question, a screen appeared in the room to announce that the duel had ended in a tie. It seemed as though Rua really didn't remember anything about the match. We returned to our place in the stands and Yusei and Ruka arrived shortly after. I jumped on Yusei to give him a big hug.

"Yusei! I said it, didn't I? He was no match for you, huh?" I giggled.

"Ruka, are you feeling okay?" I heard Yanagi's voice from behind me. Turning around I see Ruka with her hand on her arm.

"Are you hurting somewhere?" I wondered, still standing in front of Yusei as my arms slipped from his shoulders.

"Yeah, you spaced out during the duel, too," Tenpei observed.

"Uh-uh. I'm fine," she responded.

"I'll be seeing you two home today," Yusei offered.

"Ooh! You and Pinoko should sleep over!" Rua added ecstatically. Before I could reply properly, the announcer came on the screen to let us all know that the first day of the Fortune Cup was over. The match ups for the next day were posted and it looked like Yusei would be facing Bomber in a Riding Duel. Rua said that he had to do something and to go back without him.

We returned to Tops just the three of us, but we waited for Rua before we ate. It had been a few hours and he still hadn't shown.

"Rua sure is late. I had his favorite hamburger prepared and everything."

Yusei stood up from his chair. "I'm going to look for him. Something may have happened."

Ruka insisted on going with him and Yusei agreed. They walked out together.

"Wait... YOU WEREN'T JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE ALL ALONE AT NIGHT, WERE YOU?! YOU'RE CRUEL!"

* * *

Out on the street, we spent almost an hour searching for Rua before we met back up at an intersection.

"Find anything?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing," Ruka answered.

"Same here. Pinoko?"

"God! Why did you guys give me the spookiest place to look?! I feel like I'm going to get mugged! There were freaking snakes and spiders and frogs everywhere! But no Rua." I shook my head sadly.

_Ring ring!_

_Ring ring!_

"Saiga," Yusei greeted. Saiga reported that Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank were nowhere in sight.

After the call, the sound of footsteps came from the alley to my left. Out came Bomber with Rua over his shoulder.

"Rua!" Ruka shouted.

"KYAAAAAAA! Rua's been kidnapped! What do we do?! Yusei, do you think you can take him?! I've never hit anyone in my life and Ruka's only a girl! Someone call the police!" I collapsed behind Yusei's D-Wheel.

"How did you..?" Yusei began.

"I'll explain later. He's not injured, just sleeping."

* * *

That's the end of another chapter! So, if you don't want to look at this, you don't have to, but I drew a picture of kind of what I think Pinoko looks like. It's alright if you already have your own image of her and want to keep it that way, because I really don't make references to her physical appearance like at all, but you can if you want to. It's posted on my deviantart profile, just remove the spaces from this URL: micro-chan . deviantart art / Pinoko-469656186

To the guest who reviewed chapter 13: "More great chapters?" You flatter me! / I work really hard to make my readers happy, so I'm glad you feel that way. I guess it's just hard to picture Yusei as a lovey-dovey person when he always looks so... cool? And to me it makes a little more sense for Pinoko to make the first move... It's a hurdle I'll have to jump at some point, but I think Yusei is more reserved than that. Thank you again just for leaving a review! I'm so happy~


	15. Chapter 15

Ruka must've been really tuckered out by our late-night excursion, because as soon as she sat down on the couch, she totally conked out. Yusei laid a blanket over her as Bomber put Rua to bed.

"Haha. You know, Yusei, you look really cool but you're way sweeter than you let on."

"I'm glad you think that," he said with a smile. So as not to wake up the twins, the three of us went outside to talk.

"How did you find him?" Yusei was the first to speak.

"He was sleeping in my garage."

"But how could he end up there?" I asked Bomber.

"It seems the security system was enabled and he was locked in. I conjecture that he came to find my D-Wheel."

"I figured as much." Yusei sighed.

"I cannot blame him. I know you didn't instruct him to do it. You aren't that underhanded."

"You're right. Rua really looks up to Yusei because he's cool and tough. He just wanted to help, I bet."

Bomber asked Yusei what he was fighting for, to which Yusei replied that he fights for his hometown. Bomber then explains that he and Yusei were fighting for the same reasons.

"Neither of us can compromise our beliefs."

"This duel goes towards that."

"Exactly. Let's settle this match between us." Bomber began to walk out. "I'm glad that I learned that you're a proud duelist... but don't forget. I will win. That is my mission."

"What's wrong, Pinoko? I thought by now you'd be screaming about how I would win," Yusei noted after a few moments.

"Well, I'm quite positive you'll win, but I think it's sad. I wish both you and Bomber could accomplish your missions."

We spent a long time looking up at the night sky together before going to sleep.

* * *

"Yeah! It's the second day of the tournament! Laugh or cry, today's duels will determine who will challenge the King! The first match of the semi-finals pits the Shooting Start of Satellite, Yusei Fudo-" I broke out into cheers when the announcer mentioned his name. "-versus the Black Storm, Bomber!"

The only people missing from our group of seven were Yusei, for obvious reasons, and Rua, who said he needed to talk to Yusei before the match.

Yusei catapulted out onto the track on his red bike.

"YEAH! GO YUSEI! GIVE 'EM HELL!" I cried. Then a loud noise like tires on asphalt came and was almost loud enough to overshadow my cheers. When I saw it, I may have overreacted.

"KYAAAAAAH! ITS A DEMON! YUSEII! KILL IT BEFORE IT DEVOURS OUR SOULS!"

"No, wait! That's a D-Wheel!" Yanagi argued. He was right. Turns out, it was just Bomber on a very intimidating D-Wheel.

"THAT'S THE MOST TERRIFYING D-WHEEL I'VE EVER SEEN! QUICKLY, YUSEI! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"What is that thing?! There are D-Wheels like that?!"

"SEND IT TO A SHALLOW GRAVE!"

The two duelists lined up at the start.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

* * *

"Next is Arms Aid's effect. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, it inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack power!"

"YEAH! YOU DID IT!"

"Yusei won!" Rua cheered.

"Great job, sonny!" Yanagi chimed in.

"Huh? The duel is over, but Chariot Pile hasn't disappeared," Tenpei observed.

Yusei turned around and drove back over to Bomber.

"Are you okay, Bomber?"

"Yusei, that was outstanding. I concede to you," Bomber's voice rang over the speakers. "I've lost, but my mission is far from over! I was going to win this tournament and bring what Godwin did to the public at the ceremony! But now that dream too will never come true. That being so, I'll seek vengeance right here! Look at this! At my village gone up in smoke!"

A picture of a blanked town on a mountainside appeared on the screen.

"This is my village! My hometown! Godwin used my village as a guinea pig to try to resurrect the Crimson Dragon! And my village was..."

The town on the screen exploded.

"All of the villagers went missing, and among them were my brother and sister." He paused. "Yusei, Jack, don't believe him! You must not give him the Crimson Dragon!"

Bomber got back onto his D-Wheel and started speeding along the track. He used the track's side as a ramp to aim his D-Wheel at the tower in the center of the arena.

"Bomber!" Yusei yelled, aiming his D-Wheel similarly to sidle up next to Bomber's. It was just enough to throw him off.

"YUSEI!" I screamed. I started running to the track's entrance. Hopefully I would be there in time. Just as I came through the opening, Yusei and Bomber both crashed into the ground. Bomber grabbed Yusei by the collar.

"STOP IT! What are you doing?!" I screeched, pulling at Bomber's arms with all my strength. "Yusei didn't do anything wrong! Bomber!" Bomber pushed me to the ground.

"Yusei! Why did you stop me?! Why?!"

"Bomber, I can't stand for what he's done either. However, if you settle things by force, you're no better than him."

Bomber screamed at the top of his lungs, letting go of Yusei. I rushed to his side.

"Yusei, you idiot! What were you thinking?!"

"I had to. If I didn't-"

"Stop! I don't care! Think about how the rest of us felt! If you had fallen on your head and snapped your neck, I don't know what I would do!"

"I'm sorry, Pinoko. Are you hurt?"

"No. You're lucky you don't have any injuries. Just don't be so reckless next time. For me."

"Alright."

* * *

So! There's the next chapter! That'll be it for today. Like I said, I volunteer on Thursdays and Saturdays, and tomorrow is Saturday, so there may or may not be an update tomorrow. Only time will tell. Thank you to all my wonderful readers out there! Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry! It's been a long time since the last chapter, huh? I've actually been catching up with One Piece, and now I'm all caught up! Anyways, you probably won't see much for this story for a long time, but I know I'll probably update sooner or later! It could be months before the next update, or it could be even longer, but please enjoy this chapter for now!

* * *

Godwin was the next to speak. He made a speech and talked about how he would protect everyone. What a charmer. Yusei stood and took of his helmet as Bomber was being taken away by Security. He turned back toward Yusei.

"Yusei. You must carry out your mission."

He nodded. I couldn't find it in myself to say anything more.

The next duel was between Aki and some guy named Kodo. I relocated to the stands where everyone else was.

"Wonder if that guy is scared?" Rua asked.

"Of course he is! He's facing the Witch!" answered Tenpei.

"I sure'd like to be friends with the Witch. Her power's something great," Yanagi said.

"Me too! I really wish she'd be my friend, but she doesn't seem to like me much... I need someone to talk to about cute boys and shoes and clothes!" I agreed.

"Boys?" Ruka looked at me quizzically. "Why would you want to talk about boys?"

"Haha, you're too young to understand, but boys are actually good things! When you get older, you're going to want a female friend your age talk all about cute boys and who you have a crush on."

"A crush? You have a crush on someone? Is it Yusei?" Rua asked with a big grin.

"Wha- no! I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Pinoko and Yusei sitting in a tree!" Rua begins to sing.

"Don't you dare!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"RUAAAA! I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Aki won the duel. Unsurprisingly her opponent left the stage on a stretcher.

As soon as the match was over, I wanted to talk to Yusei before the next duel. I stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"We're coming with you."

I turned around at the voices.

"Rua, Ruka... alright. Let's go."

We traveled through the corridors looking for Yusei. We found him not too long after.

"Yusei! What are you doing?" I called as we approached him.

"Geez, this is where he was?"

"It's almost time for the finals!"

"Ah it's the Witch!" the two of them said at once.

Aki glared at the children. I stepped in front of them.

"Um, Aki... They didn't mean to be rude, you know."

She looked away.

"Why, hello there, Ms. Izayoi," said an eerily chortling voice. Jaeger walked up to the four of us. I pulled Rua and Ruka with me to hide behind Yusei. Jaeger said Godwin wanted to talk to her and he would escort her, but another voice chimed in.

"Aki is tired," said a man with auburn hair and a trench coat. With him were two men who guarded Aki quickly. He said he was her "caretaker" and took her away. After they left, Yusei approached Jaeger.

"You. Where did you put Rally and the others?" Yusei asked in a low voice.

"I would consider exactly where you stand in all of this. Otherwise..." Jaeger didn't finish, only walking away, giggling.

"That Witch really is scary," Rua said.

"But she's not," Ruka refuted.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... When I see that lady, I get this throbbing sort of pain in my arm and my heart."

Yusei started, astonished.

* * *

Now that the audience's least favorite duelists were the only two left, they had to pick and choose. They may have been rooting for Yusei, but they weren't being very nice about it.

"Beat that Witch!"

"I'm cheering for you, Satellite scum!"

"Pulverize that Witch!"

"They're saying all that awful stuff, same as ever. She's just an innocent kid..." Yanagi mentioned.

"But the fact still stands that she's implanting fear into us all with those strange powers of hers," Himuro added.

"I don't think she's doing it on her own. I think she's being led into it," I commented.

"But, being as scary as she is, why are so many people here?" Rua wondered.

"People are a cruel lot. They know there'll be danger, but they want to watch the sight of someone they despise being put up for the slaughter."

"But just think of Yusei. He probably has his own agenda, but no matter what, he's going to get hurt in this duel. Aki is also a great duelist."

"And here's the Shooting Star of Satellite, Yusei Fudo!"

"You can do it, Yusei!"

"Give me a "Y!" Give me a "U!" Give me an "S!" Give me an "E!" Give me an "I!" What does that spell?!" I cried.

"Yusei!" Rua and Tenpei shouted together.

"Duel of Fortune Cup, Final Match, start!"

"Duel!"

* * *

Yep, it's a pretty short chapter. I'm getting a little uninterested in Yu-Gi-Oh by now, so I think I'm going on a hiatus. I'll be back eventually, but for now I really want to focus on NYSM. I love all my precious readers, so please come back whenever the next update is, whether its a month from now or a year from now! Thank you for coming along on this crazy ride so far! I'll return someday!


End file.
